Desprevenida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir la toma desprevenida a Ladybug cuando la abraza sorpresivamente y la besa ¿se liberara? o ¿se dejara llevar?


Era de noche y ya habían terminado de derrotar al Akuma. En ese momento se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio. Justo cuando Ladybug se iba a ir, despidiéndose antes de Chat Noir. Él la tomo sorpresivamente del brazo y la tiro hacia él, uniéndose en un abrazo furtivo.

No la quería soltar, no la iba a soltar, tomo su otro brazo y se lo puso en su espalda, apretujándola bien fuerte. Sus cuerpos se encontraban tan juntos como si estuvieran pegados con pegamento.

-¿qué te pasa gatito?... ¡ya suéltame!-le demando tratando de liberarse.

Sin embargo, no hacía caso a sus suplicas. Ladybug levanto su mentón y le miro enojada esperando que la suelte. En vez de hacer eso, que era lo correcto...la beso.

Unieron sus labios por un breve instante, ya que Ladybug lo empujo rápidamente, pero como la tenía sujetada firmemente de su espalda. Al tropezarse, provoco que cayeran al suelo frio de la azotea. Estando los dos sonrojados por la posición que se encontraban, Ladybug encima de Chat Noir.

-No seas un gato malo... ¡suéltame!

-Lo siento... mi lady-al disculparse tomo los dos costados de su mejilla y una vez más la beso...pero esta vez no tenía opción de liberarse ni escapar, a pesar de que luchaba para liberarse del beso. Se separaron cuando les faltaba el aire y un sonido le alerto. Él del anillo de Chat Noir y eso muy bien sabían lo que significaba.

-t-tu...anillo-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento de querer levantarse ni de querer soltarla, porque si su identidad secreta se viera descubierta, eso no le importaría si significaba estar así con ella, aunque que sea por solo un breve instante. La amaba y no podía guardarse más esos sentimientos.

-Te amo Ladybug-al confesarse ella no pudo evitarse sonrojar y el no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

Esta vez ella se dejó llevar...cerro los ojos con ese contacto, ese suave y dulce rose. De pronto otra vez ese sonido y Plagg abandono el anillo, haciendose visible una luz verde.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al chico que le robaba todas las noches el sueño ¡¿acaso era posible?! Su cara se coloreo de un rojo muy intenso y de pronto el sonido de su arete la alerto. Tenía que irse.

-¿te vas a ir luego de saber quién soy?-le pregunto al ver que se levantaba de encima suyo y apresurada se iba hacia el final de la azotea.

-no es por eso...me queda poco tiempo-le intento explicar.

-no es justo...yo te mostré mi identidad ¿por qué no me podes mostrar la tuya?

-es mejor así-con esas palabras se fue a su casa saltando y balanceándose techo por techo.

En sus pensamientos, lo único que se encontraba era que había besado nada menos que Adrien Agreste, que todo este tiempo era Chat Noir su compañero de lucha contra el crimen. Definitivamente, ya no podía mirarlo de la misma forma como su compañero de equipo y tampoco sabría si podía dormir esta noche.

Con su cara roja como el mismo traje llego a su casa, para más precisos a su cama, la cual se lanzó sobre ella, abrazando la almohada aun avergonzada y sonrojada.

Se encontraba con su forma de civil...como Marinette. Pensando y recordando ese momento, ese beso, esas palabras. Toco sus labios y se dio vuelta con la almohada una vez tratando de disminuir su sonrojo.

-¿por qué no le dijiste quien eras?-le pregunto Tikki haciéndola salir de la ensoñación.

Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero la razón era que tenía miedo...miedo de que se decepcionara con su forma de civil. Él estaba enamorado de la increíble Ladybug y ella... ¿quién era?...un simple chica. Detrás de la máscara no era nada y Adrien si se enteraba lo sabría.

-¿Eres Ladybug?-asintió-¿Eres Marinette?-y otra vez hizo un leve inclinamiento de cabeza-¿Entonces de que te preocupas?-le pregunto al notar su mirada de angustia-...tu eres tu...y Adrien sabía que debajo de ese disfraz eras una chica común...no sé de qué te preocupas...el chico que llevas hace tiempo enamorada...está enamorado de ti y ¿lo desaprovechas?

Y con ese discurso que su Kwami dijo, se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Siempre soñó con ese momento y cuando por fin se había hecho realidad. Ella huía.

-Se lo voy a decir mañana-con esas palabras cerro sus ojos y espero con ansias y nervios el día siguiente.

Eso si es que podía dormir, porque aún no se podía quitar el recuerdo de ese beso y además mañana lo vería en el colegio. Otra vez le ataco un mar de nervios y después de darse muchas vueltas por los dos lados de la cama, abrazando la almohada y luego de caerse varias veces de ella. Por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente y al entrar a clases vio a Adrien.

Al observarlo desde detrás de su asiento. Se lamentaba de lo tan ciega que había sido. Hasta Alya le había mostrado una foto con el disfraz de Chat Noir y ella no lo notaba, eran muy parecidos, eran iguales y claro si eran las misma persona. Lo único que cambiaba era la personalidad, pero quien era para hablar si ella también lo hacía.

Todo el día estuvo así, pensando en las similitudes de Adrien con Chat Noir, sonrojada a más no poder cuando recordaba el día de ayer. Hasta su amiga Alya pensaba que tenía fiebre de lo roja que estaba.

Al llegar la noche se fue en dirección hacia la casa de Adrien como Ladybug. Con unos leves toques golpeo la ventana esperando que le abriera. Al verla, le abrió sonriéndole y ella le saludo con la mano con su sonrisa nerviosa. No estaba preparada y ya pensaba en volver a escapar.

-¿hay algún Akuma suelto aterrorizando la ciudad?-le pregunto al verla ahí y como respuesta negó con la cabeza.

-vine a mostrarte mi identidad-le dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa y el abrió los ojos sorprendidos-seguramente te decepcionaras-le comento jugando con su manos ya teniendo baja autoestima.

De pronto, Tikki salió de sus aretes y una luz roja ilumino su habitación mostrando debajo del disfraz a la tímida, amable y alegre Marinette. Su compañera de salón, la que se sienta detrás de él.

-¿Marinette?-se cuestionó Adrien muy asombrado.

Ella con sus dos manos se tapó su cara, avergonzada.

-No me mires-exclamo sintiéndose sus cara arder-te decepcionaste ¿verdad?...solo soy una simple chica.

-¿Creías que pensaba que eras una heroína las veinticuatro horas del día?...no me imaginaria verte en el supermercado como Ladybug-y rio al imaginarse eso y ella también, contagiándose de su risa pero sin sacar sus manos de su cara.

-Yo sabía que detrás de ese disfraz solo había una persona común y corriente, yo también lo soy ¿no?...-pregunto y ella corrió uno de sus dedos para ver detrás de ellos a Adrien esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Él se acercó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y con sonrojos igualados dijeron esas palabras que tanto ansiaban oír en la boca de las personas que más amaban. Ese "Te amo".

De nuevo Chat Noir la tomo desprevenida a Ladybug al abrazarla y besarla. Pero había diferencias y no eran solo porque ahora eran Adrien y Marinette, sino que esta vez ella no intentaría liberarse...simplemente se dejaría llevar.

Lo que ocasiono que en ese momento se encontraran en la cama...repartiéndose besos y caricias ¿hasta dónde lo llevarían estos sentimientos y deseos? ¿Hasta qué punto se iban a dejar llevar?

Por las dudas Tikki y Plagg abandonaron la habitación dejándoles privacidad.


End file.
